The aims of this project are to identify the factors responsible for weight loss associated with HIV infection and to determine the effect weight loss has on progression of HIV infection and on outcome. Identifying the time course of nutritional changes and predictors of poor outcome will allow early intervention with appropriate, targeted nutritional therapy. This, in turn, could improve quality of life, decrease the incidence of infections, and increase life-span for persons with HIV infection.